Hemophilia B is a genetic disorder of the blood-clotting system, characterized by bleeding into joints and soft tissues, and by excessive bleeding into any site experiencing trauma or undergoing surgery. While hemophilia B is clinically indistinguishable from hemophilia A, factor VIII (FVIII) is deficient or absent in hemophilia A and factor IX (FIX or F.IX) is deficient or absent in patients with hemophilia B. Factor IX encodes one of the serine proteases involved with the coagulation system, and it has been shown that restoration of even 3% of normal circulating levels of wild type Factor IX protein can prevent spontaneous bleeding.
Gene therapy, including liver-directed gene therapy protocols and direct intramuscular injection, involving the introduction of plasmid and other vectors (e.g., AAV) encoding a functional FIX protein have been described for treatment of hemophilia B. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,243; Lee et al. (2004) Pharm. Res. 7:1229-1232; Graham et al. (2008) Genet Vaccines Ther. 3:6-9. However, in these protocols, the formation of inhibitory anti-factor IX (anti-FIX) antibodies and antibodies against the delivery vehicle remains a major complication of FIX protein replacement-based treatment for hemophilia B.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110027235 describes targeted integration of a functional FIX protein into isolated stem cells and treatment of hemophilia B by introduction of the FIX-producing stem cells into patients in need of treatment.
However, there remains a need for additional compositions and methods of treating hemophilia B in subjects with this disease.